1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for automatically adjusting the brightness and the color temperature of a screen on which input RGB color signals are displayed, according to the input RGB color signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
With an existing image display apparatus, the brightness and the color temperature of a screen is adjusted with values set by a user using an on-screen display (OSD) menu, or with adjustment values set when manufacturing the image display apparatus.
In the above method, values necessary for adjusting the brightness and the color temperature are set, in consideration of the brightness levels and the color temperatures of RGB color signals input, when adjusting the brightness and the color temperature of the screen. Thus, in a case where the brightness and the color temperature of an input RGB color signal vary, the user has to readjust the brightness and the color temperature of the screen using the OSD menu.